For example, in the case of photographic paper, in order to make the black more black, the surface of the photographic paper is made to be a glossy surface as much as possible, so as not to diffuse the reflection of outside light to stand out blackly. However, when the diffuse reflection is reduced, the regular reflection is increased, and when the light source such as a fluorescent light is consequently recognized visually at an angle of reflection in the printed material, the light source is directly recognized visually, thereby making it almost impossible to recognize the printed image.
When there is concern about the light source image or the like formed by the regular reflection, the surface of the photographic paper is conversely processed for a mat or the like to diffuse the component of outside light and reduce the regular reflection component (for example, see Patent Document 1). However, when the diffusion component is increased, the diffuse reflection component of outside light is added to the black part, thus standing out blackly as a result. As described above, it is difficult to achieve a reduction balance between the regular reflection component and diffuse component of a light source. For this reason, it has been desirable to improve the visibility of photographic paper.